I've Had Enough!
by RayLedgend
Summary: Overworked and stressed, Spike snaps at Twilight. Big time. Will Twilight be able to calm him down? Read to find out. Rated for language and violence, so be aware of that.


One fine day in Pony Town, Twilight Sparkle was busy preparing for a visit from Princess Celestria. Well, I say she was preparing, but the dragon kid, Spike, was actually the one doing all the work while the purple colored pony merely barked out orders. She was management, and he was labor . . . and today, he was just about sick of it.

". . . so, after that, the floors need to be swept, the tables dusted, and the walls wiped down." She gave the list of chores at hyper speed, the dragon only able to keep up from years of experience. Still, the commands were clearly taking their toll as Spike's brow furrowed in frustration.

"Twilight." Spike tried to interrupt.

"Not now, Spike, there's a lot more you need to do. See, after you finish with the walls, I'll need all my books re-alphabetized by title, and then-"

"Twilight! Seriously!"

"Just a second, Spike! After the books, I'll need you to-"

"FUCK! Just stop for a second!" Flames shot from his lips as he spat the words from his mouth. Then, pure silence, save for the sounds of him panting to get his emotion under control. Time slowed to a crawl as Twilight dared not speak a word. Spike had never had such an outburst, and never saw fit to use such language. Minutes went by at a snail's pace, but finally he seemed calm again. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that, but I had something I wanted to say."

"Alright Spike, I'm listening." Twilight answered, hesitantly. "What is it you wanted to say?"

"Right. Listen Twilight, I can't do any more today. I've been working since sunup! I realize tomorrow's important, but haven't I done enough?"

"Spike!" Twilight burst out unthinkingly with an authoritative tone that made Spike angrier. "I mean," Twilight considered her words. "Listen, Spike I know you're overworked right now, but tomorrow has to be perfect. How about I give you a break for a few hours and let you clear your stress? Then we'll get back to work together, and after this whole thing is over I'll give you an entire day off, okay?"

"No! Not okay!" Truthfully, Twilight's offer had sounded quite nice to him, but Spike had completely had it. Throwing his arms and stomping toward Twilight, Spike launched into a rant at her. "Twilight I know you want tomorrow to go perfect, but this is excessive! Re-alphabetizing your books? Who the fuck cares? You have THOUSANDS! You think anyone gives a SHIT if they're slightly out of order? No one will notice I guarantee you that!" Twilight stepped back as Spike forced his way closer, feeling guilty as his pent up stress was thrown her way. "I re-oiled the door hinges yesterday! I wiped down the walls JUST LAST NIGHT! And you still want me to do all this after I just get back putting up decorations ALL OVER TOWN? ALONE? I'm DONE!" His voice peaking, he shot flames again, directly at Twilight, and while she ducked for cover, they still singed her horn.

Now Twilight was scared. Terrified really. Spike had aimed that shot and had she not reacted clearly, it could have caused serious damage. "O-okay, Spike." Twilight shakily rose from her defensive position and tried to make peace with the dragon. "Y-you win, Spike. You don't have to do anything else today, alright?"

"You know what? No! You never do SHIT around here!" Spike furiously shot another fireball toward Twilight, who could just barely jump out of the way in time. The flame burst on the floor, and caused a small blaze to erupt between the two of them. The fire spread slowly, but surely, consuming the wooden floors around them. Spike eyed Twilight furiously through the flames, the bending air between them contorting his face into a complete evil.

"Spike!" Twilight shrieked with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Spike! You're so right. From now on I'll never work you so hard! You never have to do another job for me again, just please stop this!" She was scared and sorrowful and guilty all at the same time, but none of those emotions seemed to reach Spike.

"Not good enough!" Spike now charged at Twilight directly through the growing inferno which stood before them. In a flash, he was right there before her, and with his short arms, he swiped a powerful claw at her.

"AAHHH!" Twilight shrieked with pure terror as she narrowly jumped away from Spike's attack. As she jumped away, she could feel pieces of wood splinter out at her, forced from the ground from the power of Spike's attack. Though he was young, he was still a Dragon. Even at his age, he held titanic strength.

Then quickly, just as she landed from her dodge, Spike had turned to shoot another fireball at her. Instinctually, she tried to use magic to create a barrier, but the damage to her horn from earlier made that impossible. Luckily, Spike had attacked with more power than skill, and the flame had erupted inches from her feet. In desperation now, Twilight screamed for help. "Help! Someone! Anyone!" She screamed as loud as she could, but no luck. No one came to her aid.

"Tough luck, Twilight!" Spike had begun another charge toward her. "It's just you and ME!" He put force behind the word as he slashed at her again, this time with both arms. A hit! Not a direct hit, but his left arm scraped away some flesh on her hind leg as she tried to dodge to the side. Seering pain shot through Twilight now. This was a losing fight. Without magic, she stood no chance against Spike's natural weaponry. The fire breath, claws, and don't forget his powerful bite. Still, her survival instinct took over, and she bolted away from him, adrenaline dulling the pain at her hind legs.

It wasn't enough. As she tried to run, Spike chased her at full speed, spewing flames like a regular flamethrower as he did. Smoke now filled the building as fire spread farther and farther. Still, Twilight raced as fast as she could, trying to escape, but unfortunately there was nowhere to run. As time went on, the flames ate up more and more of the floor until there was simply nowhere left she could go besides directly into the inferno.

Within moments Twilight was surrounded on all sides by towers of flame. Her adrenaline left her, and she slumped with pain. Crying, she fell to the ground, defeated.

Then, Spike approached slowly, panting as he did. Walking directly through the fire like he couldn't even feel it, Spike brought himself mere feet from Twilight's form. She could see his shadow approaching through the flame, deathly black, and almost demonic. With fear, she backed up the slight distance she could before the heat of the flame got too intense. "No." She sobbed as hot air sent her mane fluttering wildly in all directions. "Stay away!" She screamed with all her strength, eyes closed, tears falling, head shaking, voice cracking. It all had no effect on Spike.

Reeling back for a final strike, Spike slammed his dragon fist directly into her back, snapping her pony spine like a twig. Paralyzed, she fell to the ground, unable to even crawl away as flames ate away closer and closer until they were licking at her flesh.

"Heh." Spike chuckled. "Ha! HAHAHA!" Spike's eyes glazed over as his sanity itself started slipping away. "That's it! I did it!" Spike cheered as Twilight, still barely alive looked up at him with dying eyes. "Say, Twilight!" He grinned. "How about we switch roles? I'll be you from now on." He chuckled again, insanely. Twilight had nothing to say. "Heh. Alright, you've got a lot to do today, let me tell you! The cleaning, the maintenance, the mail delivery! There's a lot to do! And no breaks! And while you do that, I'm gonna sit on my BIG FAT ASS and tell you to do even more for me! How does it feel?" Twilight's eye started tearing up as flames now scorched at her flesh. "Not so good? Well that's how I feel EVERY DAY!" As he said this, he kicked Twilight's non-moving body directly into the inferno behind her. The fire by now was had caused serious damage, and it was only a matter of time before she died. Spike was content to let her die out in agonizing, hellish fire as he fell back laughing, his dragon scales protecting him from the intense flame around him.

Spike had won.

**The End**

**Yeah, so there's this. I never expected to write a second pony story considering how pissed pony fans got last time I did that. Y'know, this was originally gonna end with Spike ripping Twilight's skin off and wearing it like a costume, but I thought it was too over the top. You can still see hints of that idea in the last bit if you read it with the knowledge that that's where I was going with it. I also considered writing a little more where Rainbow Dash rushes in to try to rescue Twilight and Spike, but I couldn't really satisfyingly end it. I did save what I wrote and if people are interested, I might make another chapter for that idea, but no promises. Also, before anyone says that Spike can't do any of this stuff, keep in mind I don't actually watch this show. I did some minimal research and nothing said he COULDN'T, so I rolled with it. So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you next fanfiction.**


End file.
